The Door
by dreamerinfic
Summary: Rose is back. But the Doctor has a little something to take care of before he can be happy about it. And with the TARDIS and the Master both working against him, will he ever get in the door.


"Come on, please open up," he begged her plaintively, but the door remained locked. The TARDIS was being stubborn and he was fairly certain that he knew why. She'd always been a bit jealous of Rose. But this was crossing the line. If he didn't get this door open soon…well, he didn't like to think about the consequences.

He'd been so happy a few minutes ago. Rose was back…Really back. And he'd never let her go again. But first he had a crisis to take care of.

His thoughts strayed back to Donna discovering Rose's discarded shirt in the Console Room just moments after he'd lost her. That had started it really, his obsession with her things. Sometimes, surrounded by her possessions he'd felt that he could sense her telepathically. And even though he knew it was his imagination, it'd comforted him, helped him cope with the loss.

And now she was back…in the kitchen making tea, to be precise. And he was desperate that she not learn how miserable and needy he'd been during her absence. So miserable and needy that he'd pilfered clothing from her closet.

He fumbled for his sonic screwdriver, but couldn't quite reach it. Things seemed to be a lot more difficult when your arms were full of t-shirts and hoodies of every color.

A sound of frustration escaped him and he kicked at the door with his converse. The lights flickered in the corridor as the TARDIS showed her displeasure.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled dejectedly to his ship as he banged his head against the door to Rose's room. The impact caused him to loose his grip and a Union Jack t-shirt fell to the floor.

"Blast it!" But as he bent over a red hoodie fell from the pile, followed by a purple button-up shirt.

Ok…this required a change in tactic. He knelt cautiously, careful not to let anymore of his bundle topple. Shifting the clothes he carried into one arm, he reached with the other to try and gather the lost garments.

And then a black shoe came into view.

"Oh, this does look interesting. And my favorite position too."

"Master, help me," the Doctor said hopefully, still reaching for the fallen pieces of clothing.

"Oh, that's nice…just what I like to hear. Of course, it's not as good as 'Master, take me' or 'Master, I'm yours' but it'll do."

The Doctor responded with an annoyed look. "Help me pick these things up."

The Master looked at the errant t-shirts and hoodies as if they were parasites, "I don't know where they've been."

"They've been in my room, which is exactly why I'm in such a hurry to get them back where they belong."

The Master raised his eyebrows and watched as the Doctor finally managed to gather up the fallen garments. "Ah…I see. You've been pining over Miss Tyler and found her clothing to be a comfort," he shook his head pityingly. "This is a dilemma. After all, Doctor, you wouldn't want her to find out what a desperate, pathetic wreck you've been."

The Doctor struggled to his feet then looked at the Master pointedly, "No, I wouldn't. And there's really not a dilemma to it. I'm putting it all back. Would you mind opening the door with your laser thingy?"

"What?"

"Open…the…door…please."

"Oh, you want me to open the door, I see now. This door?" he asked, pointing towards the door that they'd been standing in front of for the last few minutes; the only door in the corridor that the Doctor could possibly mean.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes; clearly the Master was stalling for time. "Yes, that door. Now, would you please open it?"

A cold smile answered him, "What do I get in return?"

His arms tightened around the familiar warmth of Rose's belongings while a chill ran up his spine, "What do you want?"

"You know, the usual: freedom, power, minions, death, destruction…You."

"NO."

"Well, then, good luck with the chav. I'm off to find some jelly babies."

"Wait!"

The Master stopped.

"She's not a chav."

He cocked his head to the side and regarded the Doctor for a moment. "Yes, well, love is blind...and stupid."

The Doctor just shook his head in response, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, good grief, let's not start that again. 'I'm sorry…I forgive you.' I think I might throw up."

At last the Master removed the laser screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the door.

"You owe me."

The Doctor nodded distractedly and sighed in relief as the door to Rose's room slid open. He stumbled inside leaving the Master behind and dropped the clothes in a heap by the wardrobe. Then he set about putting them back where he had found them months before.

"Ah Miss Tyler, so good to see you again; how was your tea?" the Master's question sounded loudly from the doorway.

"Fine…Who are you again?" He heard Rose ask as he tried to quickly hide the pile of clothes.

"The Master."

"That's a funny name."

"No, it's not."

He was just pulling the door shut as he spotted the Union Jack t-shirt on the floor at his feet. He picked it up.

"Doctor?"

He whirled to face her; his face beat red and grasping her shirt tightly to his chest.

"What're you doing?" she asked curiously.

His blush deepened, "I…I…I was just…I…," he stuttered uncontrollably.

"He was just returning some of your things that he borrowed during your absence," the Master provided helpfully. "You see, he was so distressed over your departure that he needed some of your possessions around him just so he could sleep at night."

The Doctor's face fell as his secret was revealed.

But when he looked up at Rose it wasn't pity or disappointment he saw, it was love.

"That's so sweet," she almost whispered. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"Oh yes."

She ran towards him then, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

The Master made a sound of disgust and turned to leave.

The Doctor's voice followed him through the doorway, "Close the door, please."

Oh, he was so going to pay for this…


End file.
